


Fantastic Four Crossovers Challenges.

by Xandria



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fantastic Four
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandria/pseuds/Xandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several of the above, starring Xander Harris of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dr Doom of the Fantastic Four. It is set after Xander has been to and returned from Africa and is roaming the world looking for and helping the Slayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Four Crossovers Challenges.

Xander looking for Slayers ends up in Latveria – Dr Doom is not impressed with what he believes is one of the Watcher’s Council coming to take one of his people away. Xander stands his ground to Dr Doom – he agrees he would act the same to protect his – but that he was part of a new council. All he wanted to do was make sure that the girl was fine – but if she was already being helped with her gift, who was he to argue and he would be going now. That said, he grabs a necklace around his neck and disappears. 

The necklace being an emergency spell Willow made Xander wear just in case, he then appears right where Willow happens to be. Which neither Kennedy or Willow is too happy about, until Xander explains that if Dr Doom after his ass was not an emergency he’d like to know what is? 

Meanwhile Dr Doom is investigating the new version of the Watcher’s Council. While not happy with Xander he is appreciative of his standing up to him and decides to leave the council alone as long as they leave him alone. Dr Doom sends a message addressed to Xander saying this and that he will only deal with the Council through Xander if it is necessary.

Bunny number two  
Xander is in New York doing the tourist thing, including a tour of the Baxter Building until the Human Torch grabs him as he looks just like a young Victor Von Doom and he thinks Xander is another clone. Xander is not happy and punches him, knocking him out. Walking off, Xander can be heard muttering to himself about being the buttmonkey of the universe. Meanwhile the Thing saw it all on security cameras and is on the floor laughing. 

Bunny number three

Xander looks like Victor Von Doom as he is a cousin – his mother having parents from Latveria. This one could easily go with bunny one or two, especially one as being another reason Doom will only deal with the Council through Xander.


End file.
